


Dreville: Don't go.

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [89]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “Draco, I- You-”“Nev- Neville, we- we need to-”
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy
Series: Prompts [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/545386
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	Dreville: Don't go.

“Don’t go.”

Draco stopped moving, his heart skipping a beat as Neville tugged at the sleeve of his robe. He landed next to him, Neville’s eyes wide, his mouth slightly open and Draco’s whole body was instantly ready. 

“Neville, you don’t-” He let out a strangled sound as their lips touched again. Neville let out a sigh in relief, his tongue poking out to trace Draco’s lips as his hand stroked Draco’s cheek. Draco’s body was already reacting before his mind even caught on. He leaned closer, their bodies seeming to melt together on the sofa. Draco’s hands wandered down Neville’s body, discovering all the soft spots and his cock twitch when he heard Neville moan. 

Somehow he landed underneath Neville, wrapping his legs around the man and moving against him before his brain started to work again. He tried to speak but Neville was placing tiny kisses on his neck and all he wanted to do was open up his robes and give Neville more. 

“Draco, I- You-” Neville babbled between kisses, his body glued to Draco’s and Draco bit his lip as their cocks pressed together. He closed his eyes, pushing his hips up, reveling in the moment as Neville pushed back, kissing him more urgently. 

“Nev- Neville, we- we need to-” Draco stuttered, placing his hands on Neville’s chest to create some distance. The confusion in Neville’s eyes almost caused him physical pain but Draco pushed at him again, shaking his head to get some clarity. His whole body cried out when Neville moved off him, his face turning a deep red fast. 

“You don’t want me.” Neville whispered, closing down before Draco’s eyes and Draco moved, almost sitting in Neville’s lap as he took Neville’s head between his hands. 

“I do. I do want you. By Merlin, you have no idea how-”

“Then why did you stop me? Did I- do it wrong?” Neville blinked his eyes, not looking at Draco. 

“Neville, no.” Draco whispered, kissing the top of his head before letting go and sitting down next to him. “I just- You caught me off guard there.” Draco smiled when Neville finally looked at him and he took his hand, interlacing their fingers. “It’s just going so fast and I- I’m not good at this, Nev.” 

“At what? Fucking? Clearly you had no problems with it before.” Neville spat out, his face instantly turning into disgust as he placed a hand before his mouth. “I’m sorry, that was uncalled for. Please, forgive me.” Neville pleaded, taking Draco’s hands in his and holding them tightly. Draco let out a breath, looking into Neville’s eyes and seeing the anguish in them. 

“I know my reputation doesn’t exactly help.” Draco started, glancing at their joined hands. He shook his head when Neville started to let go, clearly thinking it wasn’t wanted. Draco gave a short smile, squeezing Neville’s hands before looking into his eyes again.

“Draco, I’m-”

“It’s fine.” Draco cut him off, leaning forward to place a kiss on Neville’s cheek. He lingered for a second before placing one on Neville’s mouth and smiled into it when he heard the small intake of breath. “I know you don’t mean it.”

“Still, I shouldn’t have said that. You were just being honest with me when you told me all that and now I just threw it in your face. It’s not- I was wrong.” Neville said, letting out a sigh when they kissed again. 

“I do want you, Nev.” Draco panted lightly when they pulled apart, brushing a finger over Neville’s lips. “I just- I’m not sure if I deserve you.” 

“What are you talking about?” Neville asked, frowning deeply at Draco. Draco leaned back, pulling up the sleeve of his robes to reveal his Dark Mark. It had faded over time but the lines of the skull and snake were still visible. Draco’s stomach still turned when he looked at it. He’d tried a million things to remove it but none of them had worked for long so after a few years he’d given up. 

“Draco, that was-”

“It’s not just this. It’s everything I did to you when we were younger. What I did to other people. I’m not- I’m not a good person, Nev. Surely you agree with that?” 

“You know I don’t.” Neville said, his face stern when Draco wanted to protest. He let out a surprised sound when Neville leaned forward, crushing their mouths together in an almost painful kiss. By the time they pulled apart, Draco’s cock was more than ready to skip the talking. 

“That’s all in the past Draco. Yes, you were a horrible person when you were younger but you’ve changed so much. Surely, you agree with that?” Neville smirked a bit, using Draco’s exact words and Draco poked Neville’s stomach, rolling his eyes at him. Neville became serious quickly, taking Draco’s hand and holding it, his other hand cupping Draco’s cheek as he leaned forward, their forehead’s almost touching. 

“I mean it Draco. None of that matters anymore. I’m quite fond of you, to be honest.” 

Draco’s face warmed up as Neville leaned back, smiling brightly at him before placing a soft kiss on his Mark. 

“Neville.”

“It’s part of you, Draco and I happen to think that every part of you is worth knowing.” 

He still wasn’t used to this display of honest affection but he knew with Neville that it was real and that he could trust it. He blinked his eyes rapidly, turning his head away to hide the beginning tears. His arm felt strange from where Neville had kissed him. He felt Neville wrap him in his arms, holding him tightly to his chest. He tried his best, but the tears still spilled, his body twitching as he cried. Neville held him closely, letting him cry until he couldn’t cry anymore. A handkerchief appeared before him and he whispered a thank you, doing his best to clean away the trace lines on his face. 

“I’m a mess.” 

“You still look beautiful to me.” Neville said, smiling when Draco turned around to face him. 

“You’re an idiot, Nev.” 

“And you’re a prat, but I love you anyway.”

Before Draco could comment, Neville kissed him deeply, making it impossible to think. 

The end. 


End file.
